


Pockets

by Jediqueer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jediqueer/pseuds/Jediqueer
Summary: Selina has a new suit.It is 90% hidden pockets.Bruce is equal parts frustrated and impressed by this.





	Pockets

Selina let out a sharp gasp as a firm hand grasped her wrist from behind. She had been expecting to be caught - but her 'Captor' had a way of moving eerily silently that was enough to make anyone jump. "Batman." she smiled, looking back over her shoulder. In this low light all she could see was a great black wall of a man looming over her. She cleared her throat, and he let go of her. "Thank you."  
  
"Why are you in the Manor, Selina?" His voice was low and so full of base she swore she could feel it reverberating through her chest, like standing too close to a speaker. The voice modulator built into his cowl only enhanced the effect. A devilish smile split her face as she turned to face him, looking up. She had been in the manor for a while now. Interesting that he only caught her when she reached the master bedroom.  
  
"Because I knew you'd be here. Because I was bored ...Why are you wearing the suit inside?" she asked incredulously, placing a finger on his chest and gently running it down, before he stopped her. The glowing red lenses of her goggles met the ever-so-slightly iridescent white ones of his suit.   
  
"You're too good at this. Didn't trip any of the manor's security systems, but I noticed that things were... out of place. My assumption was that I was going to be dealing with Ra's tonight." He uttered the words softly. Bruce was a creature of contradictions. If he wanted to, he could be deeply terrifying, or... oddly very comforting.  
  
"Or Talia." She teased.  
  
"Careful." He warned.  
  
Selina grinned, circling him. "Well, like I said. I was bored. You have so many shiny things to play with. You have a few not-so-shiny things to play with, too. Plus... I went to all this trouble putting on a new suit and you haven't even noticed. Maybe next time I won't bother with a suit at all." She noticed his lips curl, just for a second, just a hint... but he was still trying to be all stoic.  
  
"You know, that suit looks suspiciously as though it were made from the same experimental materials that just so happened to go missing from Wayne Tech last night. But you wouldn't know anything about that, I suppose." He said, turning to face her. He paused, and though the white lenses of his cowl covered his eyes she could tell her was looking over her body. "I like what you've done with them." He added. Honestly... that was as close as he got to flirtatious. This wasn't her sexiest costume - skintight, sure, but with various armoured panels, combat boots and thick, armoured gloves, equipped with pouches, a rucksack and her usual whip. It was incredibly practical, a far cry from the spandex catsuit she'd worn when she first took up the Catwoman identity. Then again, she had noticed that 'Practical' really seemed to get Bruce's motor running.  
  
"Good boy." she grinned. For one of the smartest men on the planet, Bruce's efforts at flirtation were often akin to attempting to ride a bicycle through wet cement. "I may have... acquired the materials from Bruce Wayne, yes. But he's a nice guy. With a lot of money. And I'm sure he'd want me to be safe more than he'd want a few sheets of experimental fabric. Plus, in this color? How was I supposed to resist?" she said. She placed her hands on his chest and stood on her tiptoes. He was an absolute giant, nearly seven foot tall, and she was just barely five-two. Even as she leaned, her lips hardly reached his chin. "Besides, I'm sure you're much more interested in the items I've 'borrowed' from around the house, currently residing within this wonderful new outfit of mine? I'm sure we could have a lot more fun if you tried reclaiming those," she whispered. Batman looked down at her with his usual stony gaze, broken only by another brief hint of a smile. Aha - that meant he was in the mood to _play._  
  
"You... are incorrigible." he declared. And then rather sharply pushed her up against a wall. She gasped, maybe just a little caught off guard. She felt her feet leave the ground as he lifted her. She squeezed her thighs together and crossed her ankles, her cheeks flushing a little. He knew she loved it when he man-handled her... the little shit. She grinned as he pressed his lips to hers. Her arms were still pinned at her sides so she lifted her legs, wrapping them around his waist and squeezing tight. She was consistently impressed at his ability to be gentle and rough all at the same time... he held her in place, and pressed his weight against her - but the pressure applied was more like a comfortable hug than anything else. Every kiss made her tilt her head and quiver from excitement, but she never felt as though she couldn't break free if she wanted to. He was so... dominant. And yet, he allowed her complete control. Honestly Selina never trusted anyone else to put her in this sort of position, and he knew it. He pulled back, Setting her down. "Turn around. Hands against the wall." he commanded with an ever-so-slight smirk. Selina snickered and did as she was told, turning and placing her hands against the wall... spreading her legs a little and pushing her backside out, too. Momentarily she felt his hand settle at her belt. She shivered in spite of herself as it came free. He did the same with her thigh-bag, following it with her rucksack. He left them on the floor, knowing she would never be so obvious - not with him, anyway. His hands came gently to her face, reaching for her goggles and mask.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"Masks on. At least... until everything else comes off." She said, in a sultry tone. His hands moved down without argument and squeezed her shoulders, thumbs rubbing expertly through her costume. She gasped, tilting her head back a little. She loved it... but she hated how good he was at getting her to lower her defences. It was always hard to mess with him once they'd gotten started, he was distractingly good with his hands. They slipped down to her sides, running along her body... then stopping. She grinned. Oho, and now came the first surprise. He had found the first of the hidden pockets. His hands slipped inside and felt around. The suit itself was made of rather unyielding material, but the lining of the pockets was thin. Being touched through them there was far more intimate. "No luck there, Bruce... try again." she grinned. His hands moved down just a little, finding another set of pockets. His hands slipped inside, fingers running over her. He stroked at her stomach gently... but when they found the pockets empty, He continued on over her torso. He touched and stroked at her through the inside of almost twenty pockets, intimately teasing over almost every part of her torso. She was loving ever second. He was growing frustrated... even if he wouldn't admit it. His hands travelled down - then he paused. "Something wrong?" she said, the biggest, smuggest grin on her face. His hands slipped up to her arms, and when he found yet another set of pockets on the inside of her biceps, she swore she heard him swear under his breath. She had to stop herself laughing. He remained gentle - always careful, always in control, and lavishing her with affection - but he was going a little quicker, too. Selina was loving it.  
  
Seemingly satisfied with his exploration of her arms, Bruce returned his hands to her body. His hands rested on her bust, gently cupping her. She arched her back... and then _definitely_ heard him swear under his breath when he found _another_ set of pockets. He slipped his hands inside and squeezed more firmly than before, and Selina's legs quivered. A soft moan escaped her. _"Bruce~" _she cooed. She felt his fingers tease against her nipples and leave them stiff and erect, before slipping out of the pockets and travelling down. Just as his hand reached her Mons, his thumb traced the edge of another pocket... and he let out a frustrated groan. Selina burst out laughing, unable to contain herself, just as Bruce elected to no longer give her the satisfaction. He scooped her up from behind. She let out a surprised little squeak as he carried her over to his frankly enormous bed and tossed her onto it. She grinned from ear to ear, looking incredibly pleased with herself. "Not giving up, are you?" she asked. Bruce loomed over her, grabbing her by the Ankles and pulling her toward him. She gasped - he reached for her throat and she felt his thumb press to her neck. He found the Zip to her costume, catching it between finger and thumb and slowly, agonisingly pulling it down. This was his chance to get a little revenge, making her wait, letting the anticipation wash over her mercilessly. Her hands clenched and gripped the sheets reactively. Her gaze met his... and she noticed his smirk again. The Zip slipped past her bare chest, opening down to her navel. He slowed almost the point of stopping, waiting to see what she'd do... and when she stayed still, he obligingly pulled the zip the rest of the way down to her hairless mons pubis.   
  
"Good Girl." He said, softly, and she felt herself shiver. The corny shit like that was a weakness of hers, one that Bruce was all too willing to exploit. She was nude under her suit... she didn't make a habit of being so, but she felt her intentions for tonight had always been clear. Bruce grabbed at her wrists, pulling them up over her head and leaning down for another kiss... but this one was just the faintest peck. She leaned forward for more, but he clasped her wrists together in a single hand and pulled her arms tighter, restricting her ability to move. He wanted to make her work for it. Her soft lips parted slightly and her breath started to quicken, so he relaxed his grip. He removed her gloves for her, then laced his fingers in with hers and kissed her deeply. She tasted his tongue, closing her eyes and letting out a low, soft moan.  
  
As the kiss broke, Bruce took her open costume and spread it further. It slipped down her shoulders, slid down her arms. He exposed her soft, pillowy breasts, her erect, pink nipples. Selina's body was toned and sleek, defined and firm - her chest was the only exception. Bruce leaned back and pulled her suit down. He stepped off of the bed, slipping the tight suit off of her wrists and then down her legs. Her sex was already glistening in the low light of the large room. The suit was bunched up around her ankles at her boots... and to her surprise, Bruce left it there. "What are you-" she gasped, interrupted by his hand running up her inner thigh. She shivered, biting her lip. _"Oh~"_ she smiled. He only removed his hand so he could take off his thick, rough gauntlets and drop them at the side of the bed. He placed a hand on her thigh, the other slipping around her wrist again and moving it over her head. She obligingly brought her other hand up to meet it, allowing Bruce to pin her again. The hand on her thigh travelled upwards, and slipped between her legs. She felt her toes curl in her boots as his thick finger gently, expertly rubbed between her folds. He moved in gentle strokes, tracing teasingly around her hole then slipping slowly up to lavish her clit with attention, before running right back down again. The attention was split, intentionally just a little teasing. He wanted her to squirm. In spite of herself, she did.  
  
Selina was rather quiet. She stifled herself for the most part, always trying to keep her voice down. She bit her lip, closed her eyes, turned her head to try and press her mouth to her bicep - she fought the urge to express her pleasure desperately. But when Bruce's thick finger gently slipped inside... when she felt herself being spread, his finger curling inside to lavish her with the same attention she'd been getting externally, she cried out. Her hips rose and she arched her back. "O-oh, fuck _youuuu_...!" she squealed, raising herself off of the bed slightly. His finger rubbed and stroked at her G-Spot, then pressed just a little deeper as she had time to adjust. She felt him gently press at the deeper parts of her vagina, and felt waves of pleasure thrumming through her body up from her sex. She started to pant, and Bruce started to piston. He began with slow, deep presses that swiftly grew faster and faster. Selina was a mess... she was already right on the edge. Loud moans escaped her lips, building to a crescendo before - she came. Her Climax was hard, eliciting another loud moan - so much so that Bruce's hand came down from her wrists to cover her mouth. Wayne Manor was large... but the last thing they needed was for one of Bruce's Butler or one of his gaggle of adopted kids to rush in thinking someone was being attacked. She panted hard, looking up at him through her red-tinted goggles with half-lidded eyes. He took his hand away, then slowly slipped his finger out of her. "Now... who's... incorrigible..?" she breathed, cheeks a little reddened. He just smiled at her. "What?" she asked.  
  
"I'm rarely surprised. Yet you consistently catch me off guard." He replied, leaning over to plant a soft kiss on her lips. She grinned up at him, pulling her goggles up so he could look her in the eyes - even if she couldn't do the same.   
  
"Come to bed, I'll see if I can catch you off guard again." she said, running her hand over his leg. He placed his palm over hers.  
  
"Soon. I have some more work to do, but I'll be back. If you're... willing to stay for breakfast?" he asked. There was just a hint of hopefulness in his tone. Selina let out an exaggerated sigh.   
  
"Oh, fine. Can't promise I won't fall asleep before you get back, though." she winked. Bruce leaned down and kissed her cheek again, before rising from the bed and retrieving his gloves. He made his way over to a bookcase, did... something, that Selina couldn't see from her current position, and the whole thing opened up like a door. He slipped inside, and Selina let out a sigh. She kicked her boots off, and bent over to push the suit off from around her ankles. She removed her mask and unceremoniously dumped it on the pile of clothes, then crawled up into the bed. She managed to stay up for a while longer... but, Bruce was always the sort to get lost in his work. She waited a while... but ended up falling asleep.  
  


* * *

  
When Selina woke up it was light out. She stretched... and found the bed empty. She blinked, sitting up blearily and looking down. Bruce was up. He was wearing a black shirt and jeans... and holding her suit. She craned her neck, and noted that almost all of the hidden pockets appeared to be turned inside out. She cleared her throat, and Bruce froze for a moment. He looked back over his shoulder. "Oh, Selina. I was just... examining your suit." Selina's expression was flat.  
  
"You were up all night trying to find all the pockets, weren't you?"  
  
"...Maybe."  
  
"You waited til' I was asleep so you could check the suit, didn't you?"  
  
"...Yes."   
  
Selina's expression remained flat... until the corners of her mouth curled upwards and she burst out laughing. She pressed her hand to her face and slipped out of bed, striding over toward him and putting her hands on his shoulders. "God I love you, you ridiculous man." she grinned, planting a kiss on his cheek. He smiled a little sheepishly. "Oh... you're not even halfway done, by the way." She added. Bruce's face fell. Once again - Catwoman proved her knack for catching him off guard.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic - at the moment I am having a pretty bad flare-up of an eye condition I suffer from so there might be some mistakes I missed in there, but I hope the read is still pleasant!


End file.
